


Gon's guide on how to get a date with your crush

by RosalineLevesque



Series: Of Gon x and x Killua [4]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Bickering, Confessions, First Dates, First Kiss, Getting Together, I honestly hate everything about this, Like reeeeeally bad, Love Confessions, M/M, Post-Canon, You've been warned, but at the same time I can't bring myself to change anything, this is shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 13:43:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14106660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosalineLevesque/pseuds/RosalineLevesque
Summary: Step 1. Bring up a bet from when you were kids.Step 2. Proceed to embarrass him beyond belief. He will love you forever.Step 3. Come up with the rest of the plan on the spot.





	Gon's guide on how to get a date with your crush

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this post I saw on tumblr http://hunterxhell.tumblr.com/post/144027944307/did-they-ever-buy-each-other-dinner-can-that-be

The question caught him off guard.

Gon in general caught him off guard.

"Don't we own each other dinner?" His friend asked, and Killua was left stiff with a giant question mark looming above his head.

He put his fan down. Dinner...? Since when? They hadn't bet on anything recently. And, anyway, whenever they did, the loser carried out the punishment not long after. So, it couldn't have been an old one either.

Killua tugged at the collar of his shirt in a hopeless attempt to generate any short of wind power. That's what he got for agreeing to Gon's brilliant idea not to inconvenience Leorio and book a room in a two rate hotel, instead of sleeping at his friend's place. His friend's place that had air conditioner.

Gon noticed his confusion, blatantly ignored his unconscious sneers at the thermometer on the wall, then hurried to explain himself "During the Hunter Exam, when we were racing down the tunnel, we decided for the loser to buy dinner, remember?"

 _Oh...yeah_...the words were enough of a jolt to reinvigorate his memory and, in less than a moment, Killua was watching the scene acutely. The boredom, the hundreds of people he wouldn’t see again for the rest of his life, Leorio’s pointless complaints and most importantly…

“I’m Killua!”

“I’m Gon!”

Involuntarily, his lips quirked in a small grin, unknowingly causing Gon's heart to flutter gently under his ribcage. The warmth Killua instigated was addictive in its nature. Gon had never experienced anything quite like it before ( He hadn't met anyone remotely close to Killua's shine before ). Ever since first encountering it, experiencing it, he relished the feeling whenever the opportunity arose.

Even Gon wasn't a fan of hot days at their extreme, however the way Killua rendered his body to a puddle of feverish heartbeats in his ears and tingling skin...didn't bother him at all. Why? He had the response. He was reluctant to voice it, or better said, Gon had no idea how to approach the subject. He may have paved a path with this conversation. Digging all the way to the other side kept on being a mystery to him.

Killua gasped out between puffs of air. "I remember." He was panting, clutching the sore muscle of his stomach.

Seeing this, Gon batted the fan in his face and he was good to go on "We finished before the rest of those no-names-" _Leorio and Kurapika were there too,_ Gon wanted to point out.

His mouth opened in retort, then closed itself back immediately, curving upwards. Killua's eyes gave away no ill intention, just a teasing glint with a predatory hue to it.

"Neither of us was sure who had won, so we asked the examiner guy." white brows furrowed "...Sateto-"

"Satetzo." He corrected the error.

Killua waved dismissively. "Yeah, yeah. We asked him who had crossed first and-"

"He told us we had finished at the same." Gon added his bit of the story. The beam put on display stretched from ear to ear and the the jarring sun seemed to pale.

"Where exactly are you going with this?" Killua demanded, tone decisive, indicating no room for sidestepping.

Suddenly, Gon's wide smile was wiped off as he scratched the back of his neck. The all too fmailiar  _"I know what I'm about to say will embarrass you so, please, bear"_  sheepish look adorned his features and Killua could try, but in the end he wasn't able to deny Gon anything, including the mushy heart-squeezing chats. Such was the way the other had him in the palm of his hand.

Leaning back into the chair, Killua raised a forefinger and brought it to his forehead. He rubbed slowly, in a soothing manner, hoping it would alleviate the pain of being stuck in a room with a Gon unwilling to share information, which most likely meant they would not leave the place too soon.

Killua wasn't having any of that.

Everything for Gon, except staying much longer in a crappy hotel room, during the hottest Summer day in centuries when Leorio's new air conditioner was waiting to be used a few streets away.

That sheepish expression remained sturdy as a rock and Killua counted down to the moment the burning question he laid out would be answered.

Gon sat down

5...

He gesticulated meaninglessly with his hands.

4...

After that he gave up on pantomiming and settled on playing with his thumbs.

3...

It mustn't have satisfied him, because he diverted his attention from them to swing back and forth like an oversized toddler.

2...

The wooden floor's creaking sound ceased.

1...

Gon stood up. With eyes aflame, he walked over to the only other resident of the room as Killua was given the impression of a ticking bomb ready to blow up in any second.

0...

Ok. Time to intervene.

The table shook from the force of Killua's fist and if his voice had a physical form, it would probably have shaken harder. "Spill it out alrea-"

The bomb exploded. "Funny thing, I’ve realised that I like you more than a friend- Hey don’t look so perplexed- yeah, in that way! Problem is, I had no idea how to ask you out and it scared me, so I talked to our friends about what to do and their advice... wasn’t great. Leorio even tried to convince me “the more dramatic the better" and I’m pretty sure he’s hanging a banner “Killua, will you go out with Gon?" at his flat as we are speaking-”

He bit his tongue, cutting the rambling shorter. Killua hadn’t said anything and a weight lay down on his chest. Hesitancy frozen over his lips, Gon was ready to interrogate his friend in need to get a frown, eye-roll, some reaction other than the reenactment of a statue. That slight uncertainty he showcased pushed Killua to run up past him.

Blink. "Could you repeat?"

He had heard everything, loud and clear, maybe a little too loud and clear. But, hearing Gon's confession and actually processing what it was, were two very different things. _I'm dreaming. This isn't really happening_ his rational half seemed to argue.

All of this was a misunderstanding. Exactly.The freaking sun was finally getting to him. Hallucinations happened during weather like this.

He threw a, what he hoped to be, casual glance not to appear too much of a hopeful idiot than he actually was.

But, a single look at Gon spoke volumes. More than words could have. Wiggling nose, lips pressed in a thin line and wide irises staring owlishly at him, all of them innocent features that communicated “ _Why would I lie about this?_ ” and “ _Believe me."_ and Killua…

Killua couldn’t deny Gon anything.

He blurted out a broken sentence, struggling to pronounce the syllables “Wha-you, you are serious.”

And Gon, as usual, defied all Killua knew. “Of course" the boy admitted instantly.

Dating hadn’t been a priority for the majority of his life. When kids their age worried over crushes, he was searching for a figure in a photo, a silhouette in a dream, his best friend next to him. The hours spent on Whale Island with the ladies had been nice and the outing with Palm proved shorta fun, excluding the chase near the end. But, this wasn’t just about dating, this included Killua and by the time they reunited a vow had been sworn. Killua was not to be taken lightly **ever** again.

The outcome was too painful to bear. For either of the two.

Killua felt weak in the knees, luckily a tight hold engulfed his arm. Gon grabbed him and Killua clung like a dying man to an anchor.

The sight before him stole Gon’s air from his lungs. No matter. Killua’s erratic breaths flooded life for both of them and even if they weren’t, Gon would rather get high on Killua and the barely there space in between them than gulp for oxygen.

Instincts and decisions made on the fly had been a huge factor until that point and it hadn’t changed. A promise was a promise and selfishness never quite disappeared. The urge to thrust Killua into his chest screamed. Would it be ok for him to get closer? He raised a hand, only to back off. No, not without permission. In any other case yes. Here, the stakes were too high.

Killua bobbed his head vigorously as everything else faded into the background. A second later, when he brushed a strand of starlight hair behind a porcelain ear, the world narrowed down to milky white skin glowing under the light, glossy blue eyes drinking the sight of Gon in awe, not different from Gon did of Killua and dry lips attracting him in their gravitational pull.

Captured as he was by his best friend's charms, it was no surprise Gon nearly fell for the flick aimed at him.

It was Killua’s turn to rant “Then-" he deliberately articulated the word slowly, conjuring a poisonous sword “Why didn’t you simply say: Hey Killua do you want to go on a date with me!?” 

Reckless, stupidly bold Gon pouted and Killua was _very_  close to smacking him. “ It would have been lame.” was his whiny protest.

“And this wasn’t!?”

“I wanted to make it memorable!”

Killua scowled. Well, mission accomplished ...“You did! In all the wrong ways!”

Gon stomped his foot. “I didn’t plan that far ahead!”

Gon? Rushing head-first into things? It was more likely than you’d think.

Despite the amount of criticism jiggling on the tip of his tongue, Killua buried his face in the heels of his palms, completely shielding himself from the world. He yearned for a long rest, preferably somewhere with an air conditioner.

“You are unbelievable.” his whisper was muffled. Still, Gon probably understood.

It wasn’t anyway close the the awkwardness present before, but the atmosphere lingered with a sense of indestructibility. Gon snatched Killua’s wrists, revealing a blushy face and the indestructible got torn apart by a matching set of grins.

“So…” Gon began “Will you accept? My invite?”

The earnest tone numbed Killua as he scarcely stuttered “Ye-yeah…”  a cough “I mean, after all the short circuits your brain must have went through you deserve it. That being said, thank God you didn’t listen to the old sap.”

A shudder climbed up his spine at the possibility of Gon using Leorio’s recommendation. Common sense had thankfully won.

The hug that followed propelled Killua into a state of tranquillity; whether to melt into the tender embrace was no question, it was fact. His deepest dreams hadn’t been enough to imagine this, Gon so near, thoroughly surrounding him with the same intentions in every action as his.

Killua nuzzled the green spikes, silently loving the vibrations of Gon’s purrs against his shoulder. Who cared about dreams at this point? Not him, that’s who. Because, the real deal was right there, flushed chest to chest with him as his muscled arms roamed Killua’s back and twisted the fabric of his clothing before…

Before pushing him away.

“Wait!” Gon exclaimed, breaking the magic spell “Who’s paying?”

He offered an apologetig smile, watching Killua curse under his breath. Quite the colourful vocabularly. Honestly, Gon would have prefered to stay cuddled up before his best friend inevitably judged him too smelly to be in the same vicinity, but the problem weighed him and considering their financial position...

Killua blew heavy air through his nose to convey disappointment “And everything was going so smoothly.” The calm ambience was sorely missed. “Gon...you asked me. Aren’t you supposed to pay? You, yourself said it.”

Gon bowed in recognition of Killua’s assertion “Yes, but we are both in debt to the other." He turned stoic a little as he contemplated, oblivious to the other’s internal wrecking “Also, we are both broke.”

Which they were, but neither was going to proclaim out loud it was their fault. It had been a team effort to reach bankruptcy, which consisted of Killua’s obsession with a certain brand of chocolate and Gon’s insistence on buying souvenirs for everyone, from every location they traveled to, once per day. Needless to say, they had come to the unwritten truce: neither of them was at fault, their money was spent responsibly and under no circumstances were they permitted to raise the issue.

But, Gon had just broken one of the rules, so it was only right for Killua to throw him under the bus. After all, the deluxe Chocorob edition was going to come out in less than a week.

The lie stumbled out as easily as breathing “You know I won, don’t you?” the scoff added to the facade pretty much sealed it. Sweets were valuable. Being valuable = money and Killua craved them with a fiery passion.

A simple white lie was a child’s play for someone like him. He flung the bait, all left to do was wait for the target to bite like Gon taught him about fishing. Easy.

Killua was convinced he had just signed his deluxe package’s delivery papers. He was 99.99% confident in his acting skills and he could already taste the Chocorobs, smell their aroma, feel the unique texture.

Until the 0.01% became more and more prominent simultaneously with the huge ass grin eating Gon’s face. Tawny eyes crinkled at the edges with mischief and Killua pretended that his nails weren’t on the verge of piercing through the skin.

After a short staring contest, Gon hummed. “Maybe.” he humoured the statement “But-" pause. In a beat, he was squeezing Killua’s hand, intertwining finger with finger. Killua’s were so elegant. “I win anyway, because I get to take you out!”

And with that, Killua was gaping like a fish on the shore, eyes wider than his head and mouth even bigger. Gon was amazed. No fly had flown in yet.

You could have taken a picture and presented him as the epitome of shock, it wouldn’t have been wrong. He was the total opposite of Gon’s smug smirk and-

Wait, smug smirk?

Whipping his gaze upwards, Killua launched daggers to send him, forget six, double the amount of feet under the ground.

Gon laughed carefreely in the threat’s face.

 _Smooth motherfucker_.

When the amusement died down, one question disrupted Gon’s mood “Really, though, who’s paying?”

Killua’s lips shut him up, effectively tossing the subject aside.

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo...I know this didn't turn out that great, heck I actually really hate it, but at the same time whenever I look at it, there are no changes that come to mind.  
> I've finished it for three days and I still have got to make any changes so I decided to post it.  
> I hope you enjoyed it nonetheless!  
> CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM, KUDOS AND COMMENTS are all welcomed.  
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
